Esculacho do Kanon para a Gemini Yaoi
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kaninho de repente se vê preterido por um j-rocker e... fica uma fera! Twincest Saga X Kanon, mas sem lemon pq o Saga nem aparece! Rs!


**_Comunicado do Kanon para a Gemini Yaoi_**

_Kanon POV_

Olá, galera amada do meu coração! /mentira

E aí, tudo bem com vocês?

Bom, comigo não tão bem assim! E é com a finalidade de explicar o porquê de eu não andar tão bem que vim escrever a vocês esta mensagem!

Deixa eu explicar o caso. Hoje de manhã, alegre e faceiro, após tomar o meu café da manhã e dar o famigerado tapa na bunda do Saga pra que ele não durma demais, fui até a "lan house" pra acessar a internet. E decidi dar uma fuxicadinha no site que exalta o meu casamento com o maninho lindo, o site da tal de Gemini Yaoi, certo?

E qual a minha surpresa ao ver que tem alguns casais novos naquela birosca!

Pra começar, de julho pra cá vi umas fics muito malucas, com uma tal de travesti Marilac, Bob Esponja, Pokémon... alguns deles envolvendo a minha pessoa de maneira até mesmo pejorativa! Mas tudo bem. Deixei pra lá, né?

Só que... qual não é a minha surpresa ao ver que depois de toda essa pataquada, a tal de Gemini Yaoi, que se dizia completamente vidrada na gente, que dizia adorar o par que a gente fazia... chegar e começar a escrever com um traveco japonês aí, um tal de Mana-sama!

Que de "sama", pra mim, nem tem nada. Magine, trocar dois gêmeos lindos, gostosos e maravilhosos como a gente, por um traveco magrelo japa daqueles!

Ainda mais fiquei emputecido quando vi que as fics com ele são muito maiores do que as nossas eram. Quer dizer, como assim? Ela prefere fazer casalzinho dele com caras da banda dele, do que comigo e com o Saga?

E gasta mais tempo, palavras e espaço com isso do que com a gente?

Ah, meu!

Quero deixar aqui clara a minha indignação. Não gostei nem um pouco disso! Quero de volta meu posto de principal junto com o Saguinha de ser o principal casal do perfil!

Ah, outra coisa da qual não gostei nem um pouco... fui saber, e esse tal de traveco do Mana começou, há uns anos atrás, a produzir uma violoncelista. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver o nome da tal...

A menina se chama KANON!

Quer dizer... como assim, eu tenho nome de mulher no Japão?

Sempre achei meu nome tão másculo!

E agora vem um traveco e produz uma menina com meu nome!

Pois não me olhem assim, ó fiéis seguidores do twincest. É, não olhem. Posso estar sendo meio cruel e tal... e talvez a menina não tenha culpa nenhuma ao ter o mesmo nome do gêmeo gostoso do Saga (é, ela não tem)... mas eu quero de novo virar o centro das atenções!

É, quero! Isso pode parecer infantil, bobo, sei lá mais o quê... mas não quero mais esse povo japonês, magrelo e chato aqui!

Quero eu e o maninho de novo em evidência!

Logo, é isso. Viu, dona Gemini! Se não quiser tomar uma Explosão Galáctica nas fuças, é melhor voltar a escrever com a gente!

E tenho dito!

PS: Não, não me interessa se o tal de Mana não se auto-denomina traveco! Pra mim, se veste de mulher é traveco e pronto! Até o Afrodite, que não se veste de mulher, eu chamo de traveco porque tem aquela carinha de Barbie dele!

PPS: Não, não quero saber se no geral chamam isso de "andrógino"! É traveco e ponto final!

PPPS: Não, não estou educado hoje e não vou desejar um feliz 2012 até voltar a ser a estrela principal desse negócio!

PPPPS (existe _post scriptum_ nesse nível?): O Saga mandou eu desejar um feliz 2012 a vocês. ¬¬ E mandou um ser mais educado e menos ciumento. E também... ah, deixa, ele escreve um comunicado pra vocês se ele quiser!

Com muito rancor e quase sem amor:

Gemini no Kanon

(Por que raios tenho de escrever com esse "no" dos japoneses? Só porque o Kurumada é japonês? Ah, cansado desses japas de pau pequeno, MUITO cansado! Humpf!)

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_LOOOOOL, não liguem pro Kanon gente! Acho que ele tomou um porre antes de postar isso... rs!_

_De qualquer forma, as "ofensas" ao Mana são todas "de mentirinha"... rs, eu nunca ia kerer ofender de verdade esse traveco/andrógino/visual kei/J-rocker/etc na vida real, rs..._

_Beijos a todos e todas! E o Kanon não deseja, mas eu posso desejar a todos um feliz 2012!_

_Abraços e bom reveillon!_


End file.
